russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Robi Domingo on hosting shows in competing networks
January 23, 2014 The Kapinoy Network intensifies its primetime programming on IBC with more excitement and more enjoyable of the superstar network as it launches The Million Second Quiz, a new primetime game show on Philippine television that will premiere on Sunday, January 26, with Robi Domingo as host. The new local version of the US game show gives the viewer the chance to win up to P100,000. IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi announced that the Philippines is the second country to acquire the franchise of the show in the production company of Universal Television and NBCUniversal Television Distribution, while The Million Second Quiz (Sunday 7 p.m. starting January 26) hosted by Robi Domingo. Ryan Seacrest is the host of the show in US, he also announced that Robi is the Philippine version on top of the very short list that they had and that he was the logical choice to take the reins of The Million Second Quiz follows the format of the original American series wherein viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000. It follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was viewable from within the Million Second Quiz app. “The show is very much a studio contestant. It’s so easy to join the quiz is set in a huge hourglass-shaped structure in the entrance to the Studio 4 of IBC studio, houses on the roof of the studio at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City come to IBC to line up. You can play in your house,” said Robi at the press launch of this primetime TV game that can play anytime and anywhere via one-time free text registration and by answering the simple yet entertaining word games on TV. Despite being a Sunday primetime show (Sunday nights at 7PM - 7:45PM). An indoor set within the studio in-portions of the game, as the cast in contestants compete in a quiz competition played 24 hours a day for 1,000,000 seconds, or about eleven and a half dats. At any given time, one contestant is sitting in the "Money Chair" and accumulating money, while defending his/her portion against a series of challengers in head-to-head quiz bouts. Although commercials bill the winnings as ₱1 per second spent in the chair — or P36,000 per hour or P864,000 for every day — the rate is actually P1 per tenth of a second; winnings accumulate at a constant rate, even when bouts are not being played and during commercial breaks (prime time). Contestants in the chair earn money until they are defeated by a challenger, who replaces the occupant of the chair. Only the four contestants with the highest total winnings get to keep their money once the million seconds are up. Each bout lasts for a set number of seconds at the studio contestant. In all bouts, both participants use keypads to secretly lock in their answers and have five seconds to do so after the question is asked.